A Hurting Sky
by Annalie Gomez
Summary: Sometimes, the sky just needs to cry.


Yay! First one-shot! After you read this, y'all are probably gonna be mad at me for making my first one-shot a sad one, but I really love the plot (which was suggested to me by my awesome classmate Arianna)

**WARNING**: Contains Sasu/Naru! yaoi, boyxboy, man to man, y'know, the good stuff.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_Naruto: You don't own me.**  
**_

_Annalie: SADLY. BUT ONE DAY-_

_Sasuke: Yeah- Never._

_Annalie: I feel ganged up._

**Summary**_: "Sasuke... I'm tired... I'm tired of it all..." he whispered with an expressionless but soft and reserved tone. It was barely audible. His sky-blue eyes which looked slightly dead, pondered up at the crying sky, staring at nothing. I looked at his face, admiring the pure beauty from it. __A tear fell from his eyes, barely noticeable. _He wore such a careful mask, with no signs of breaking. There was no crack, just tears that fell with every silent weep he made.

Uchiha Sasuke: 16 1/2

Uzumaki Naruto: 16.

(Yeah, Sasuke always has to be older than Naruto.)

* * *

"Sasuke... Do you love me?" he whispered, not looking at me. His tone was slightly... nothing. There was no tone in his voice. He was staring at the sky, his head on my lap. I looked down at him, frowning at the expression he had. Because there was nothing. There was absolutely no expression or feelings he was showing. I had to admit, his voice was still soft and innocent the way I always hear it, but there was nothing else. No happiness, confusion, anger, frustration, or anything. He was so... dull. I didn't like it one bit, the way that he's acting... He's acting like- _me_.

"Of course I do, dobe." I knew that he heard the confusion and anxiety in my voice, but I wished that he would respond and tell me what was going on with him.

He said nothing. He just stared at the sky, like he was trying to find something that wasn't there. Then the blond closed his eyes, his breathing was started to slow. I didn't know if I was supposed to be worried but I knew that something was wrong with Naruto. He was acting off- _really_ off, from the Naruto that I knew.

I always expect him to be smiling and cheery, innoncence radiating from his laughter. Number one reason I loved him: no matter what happened to him, from bad to worst, he would always smile and keep his head up. And while he does so, he keeps his friends happy by showing them his adoring smile (which is really infectious, I have to admit.) His bubbly personality brings out my own, which makes him smile. Oh, that brilliant smile of his... Those soft, pink lips-

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed. He slowly opened his eyes, this time, he looked at me. Again, I expected him to smile and start jumping up and down then hug me. But there was _nothing_. He showed no signs of doing anything childlike or to be more specific, _Naruto_-like. Then I noticed a blotch of unfamiliar colors on his face. The colors almost matched his perfect tanned skin, keyword; _almost_. But I just shrugged it off.

Naruto went back to staring at the cloudless sky, his eyes flicking to random places. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, wordlessly telling him that I'm here for him, then I noticed that he slightly flinched as if he thought that I was going to hurt him... I just smiled and softly pecked him on his forehead, trying to give him comfort I thought he needed.

I started to panic. He didn't do anything at all. He just turned his attention back to the sky, which was starting to turn gray and cloudy. I wanted to confront him about how he was acting but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to the fragile-looking blonde that sat on my lap.

"Ne... Sasuke... Why does the village hate me?" he slowly whispered, his voice cracked. Other than looking at the sky and waiting for me to answer, he did nothing else. He showed a number of expressions that were nothing like the ones he usually shows. Stoic but carefree. Hard but soft.

I was frowning. I didn't like what was happening and the sensitive subject that we began talking about. Naruto never liked talking about the hate and contempt the villagers gave him, but now he spoke like he talks about it everyday.

Before I could say anything, drops of water came rushing out of the sky, as if warning me that something bad was going to happen and I should just leave it be.

"Am I a bad person?.. Did I hurt them? If I did, then I didn't mean it," I looked at him and thought I saw tears flowing from his eyes but couldn't tell since the rain was dropping down on everything, including me. "I'm sorry..."

He sat up for a minute then slowly stood straight, expressionless, or to be more detailed... lifeless, devoid of all living will, _dead_. I looked up at him, worry fired in my eyes. What's happening? Why is he acting like this? Then I noticed something terrible. The unfamiliar color I saw all over his face and body started to fade, showing a ton of red and purple blotches. _Bruises_.

"N-Naruto," I growled. "Why do you have bruises all over your body?"

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed on me with panic and anger?.. I flinched in shock, never, has Naruto looked at me like that. He never showed that he was angry at me, and when he was, he would just give me the cold shoulder until I either hug or kiss him.

"I fell down some stairs ." he whispered, the sound of rain drowning out his voice. Then his eyes softened, and gave me an apologetic look. Right after, his body tensed for a second then turned lifeless again, his face wiped of any feelings he dared show.

I was tired of his tensed and expressionless figure, I hated seeing him like that, even if it's the first time I've seen him like a triple-dead person. I motioned for him to sit on my lap again, which he gladly (I guess) obliged.

"Naruto, _why_ do you have bruises all over your body? No stairs has hands to do this to you." I softly poked the purple hand prints that were around his neck. A flash of rage slowly overwhelmed me when I realized what happened to my bubbly lover. The reason he talked about the village? Why he was acting so strange? Uh, I was so stupid for not understanding any sooner.

"The _villagers_ did this to you?" I managed to choke out. I noticed that his body started to relax.

"I am so sorry... I am _so_ sorry.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Naruto whispered and repeated those words over and over again but I knew he wasn't saying it to me. "My God, if I did anything to the village then I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry. I just don't want to get hurt anymore, God, I am _so terribly_ sorry."

I felt hot tears start to fall from my own onyx eyes. You have no idea how mad and sad I felt, watching him apologize to the village who should be begging for him to forgive them. His face was tight, almost pained, but careful. Careful of showing any emotion that might get him touched or hurt.

"Naruto... I will never hurt you..." I pulled his body close to mine, giving him a protective hug. I sighed in relief and he pressed his face to my chest. He was cold, undeniably cold. Far from the usual warmth he held. Then he pulled away and layed his head on my lap while I stroked his scarred cheek.

"Sasuke... I'm tired... I'm tired of it all..." he whispered with an expressionless but soft and reserved tone. It was barely audible. His sky-blue eyes which looked slightly dead, pondered up at the crying sky, staring at nothing again. I looked at his face, admiring the pure beauty from it. I swear that a tear fell from his eyes, barely noticeable. He wore such a careful mask, with no signs of breaking. There was no crack, just tears that fell with every silent weep he made.

His mask. This was his mask. A dead, tainted, dark, mask, that he should never wear. A mask that hid his pain and dejection but showed his discomfort for the world, discomfort for everything that's ever hurt him.

"Naruto. Please, always remember that I'll always be here for you." I pressed my lips onto his soft cheek.

"Yeah, I know." and with that, he still stared at the gray sky. On that day, he was like the sky. So blue and care-free until he felt the cold change him into a crying mass of clouds. The hard rain was his way of crying, the vast grayness in the sky was his way of showing his limitless pain, and the sound of thunder booming was his way of explaining his anguish.

"Dobe, I love you. A lot." I whispered.

"My love for you is as big as the sky, teme." he replied.

"Bit too dramatic, are we, eh?" I smirked.

"Something can't be too dramatic if it's true." he snapped. A small smiled tugged on his lips.

Finally, he _smiled_!

* * *

Coolio. That was pretty awesome for me. I know, dramatic right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! Oh, and I'm going to update Silent Game tonight. :)

Review please!

**JA NE**.


End file.
